Every Other Weekend
by More-Than-Anyone-OTH
Summary: Naley One-Shot!


**Sorry I haven't updated Once You've Loved Somebody in a while. I really don't know how to continue it though. It's really irritating me so if anyone has read it please leave a review with some ideas. **

**I love Every Other Weekend by Reba McEntire and Kenny Chesney and wanted to write a wee Naley one-shot based on it. **

**Every Other Weekend**

**[Haley:]**

_**Every other FridayIt's toys and clothes and backpacks**_

_**Is everybody in,Okay, let's go see daddy**_

"Come On Jimmy-Jam! You've got 5 minutes to pack the toys you're taking with you!" Haley shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Jamie always left it till the last minute. It was getting worse since his Uncle Skills bought him a Wii for his 5th birthday a few weeks ago.

Haley walked into the living room to get Ellie from her high chair. She took one look at her daughter and burst out laughing. Ellie, her 16 month old daughter, was covered in chocolate. Jamie came running down stairs with his backpack.

"What's so funny?" he asked. He looked at Ellie and he too started to giggle. Ellie, seeing everybody else laugh decided to join in.

Haley took out her phone and took a picture of Ellie then walked over to her messy baby and lifted her in the air. "Look how messy you got baby. I'll need to let your Daddy see won't I?" She then gave her an Eskimo kiss and Ellie laughed. "Lets get you in the bath."

"I thought we were going to Daddy's?" Jamie said with a pout.

"You are buddy but I can't send your sister looking like this can I?" Jamie laughed as Ellie put her chocolate covered little hand on Haley's face, leaving a tiny little hand print on her cheek. Haley didn't realise. "Why don't you go and call Daddy and tell him we'll be 15 minutes late."

"Ok Momma!" he smiled and ran to the phone.

When Ellie was cleaned up and the car was packed, Haley strapped her kids into the back seat. She hated having to do this but it was a regular occurrence. Every other Friday she would take her kids to meet their father and he would have them for the weekend. She always missed them so much… and she didn't just mean her kids.

***********************************************

_**Same time in the same spotCorner of the same old parking lotHalf the hugs and kisses there are always sadWe trade a couple words and looks and kids againEvery Other weekend**_

Haley pulled into the all too familiar parking lot and parked next to his Silver Range Rover. She hated that she wasn't going to see her kids for a few days but she loved getting to see them with their Dad. She also loved getting to see him. Even if it was only for 15 minutes. When Nathan got out of the car he had a massive smile on his face. He walked over to the car and opened the back door. He lifted Ellie from her car seat and held her close .

"Hey baby." he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Jimmy-Jam told me you got all messy."

"Daddy!" Jamie shouted as he jumped out of the car. Nathan lifted him too, holding Ellie in one arm and him in the other.

**[Nathan] **

_**Every other weekendVery few exceptions,I pick up the love we made in both my arms**_

Haley smiled but, like always, a tear came to her eye. Nathan should be holding her too. She got out of the car and went to get their bags out of the trunk.

"Hey Buddy." Nathan smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Daddy! I've been practicing my free throws like you showed me last time."

"Wow! Good job buddy!" Nathan looked over at Haley and saw her struggling with the bags. He put Jamie down "Let me go and help your Momma just now buddy and you can give her a hug goodbye"

He walked over to her and took the bag from her hand. "Let me get that Hales."

As he took the bag from her she turned to take Ellie from his arms. Nathan took one look at her face and his infamous smirk spread over his face. "What?" she asked looking at him confused.

Nathan didn't say anything but opened Ellie's changing bag and pulled out a packed of baby wipes. He took one from the pack and approached Haley. He ran the wipe along her cheek and Haley looked any awkwardly. He pulled the wipe away from her face and showed her the chocolate on it. "You had an Ellie handprint" He smiled and they stared into each others eyes for a long moment until Haley coughed and looked at the ground awkwardly. _'What am I doing?' _He thought to himself and turned to put the bags in his trunk.

Ellie put her little hand on Haley's cheek where Nathan had just touched. Haley lifted her hand and held her daughters tiny hand in place. She sighed . "You be a good girl." she smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you." She then put Ellie down and she toddled over to her Daddy.

Nathan picked her up in his arms and put her into the car. He then turned and watched as Haley said bye to Jamie. '_God I love her' _he thought.

"Okay buddy. You be a good boy like you usually are. When Daddy tells you to do something you do it okay?"

"Okay Momma. I L-O-V-E you."

"I L-O-V-E you too smarty pants. I'll miss you." She kissed his forehead and put him down. "Off you go. Daddy's waiting."

Jamie ran over and Nathan lifted him into the car. Nathan waved to Haley and she smiled back. "Drive safe." she said.

Nathan nodded. "You too"

Haley watched the most important people in her life drive off in the silver Range Rover until it was out of sight. She wished she could tell him. He was still her husband. After the Nanny Carrie incident they had decided to take a break… it still hadn't ended. 10 months. 10 long months since they had been a family. She missed him like crazy but she could never find the courage to tell him she loved him and that she had forgiven him along time ago. She wasn't even sure if he still loved her. What if she had pushed him away? Every other weekend when she sees him the same thought goes through her mind: _'What have I done?'_

However, Haley was unaware that, running through Nathan's mind was the same question . Nathan couldn't get her out of his head. Every time he saw her it made his heart ache. He loved her so much but she hated him and he couldn't tell her how he felt.

***********************************************

_**It's movies on the sofa, grilled cheese and cut the crust off"That's not the way mom makes it, daddy," breaks my heartI miss everything I use to have with her again,Every other weekend**_

"Daddy can we watch Toy Story?" Jamie shouted from the living room as Nathan stood in the kitchen making the kids grilled cheese.

"Yea, sure buddy." Nathan replied as he cut the grilled cheese in half and cut the crusts off. He went into the living room with their plates and then went to get his own. "What's up buddy? Is it too hot?" he asked when he realised Jamie wasn't eating his dinner.

"That's not the way Momma makes it, Daddy."

Nathan's smile faded and he looked at the floor. After composing himself he smiled at his son " It just tastes the same buddy, I promise."

While Jamie was glued to the Toy Story and Ellie toddled about with her toys Nathan stared off into space remembering and missing how great his life was with Haley. '_**I cant tell her I love her' **_He sat at home with her glass of wine and watched The Notebook. She couldn't be like Noah. '_**I can't tell him I love him' **_she thought. The kids were always there. _**'Cause there's too many questions and ears in the car. So I don't tell him I miss him'**_

Nathan was in a daze until Ellie pulled on the leg of his trousers and lifted her hands. Nathan lifted her up onto his lap and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. She was so beautiful, with her big brown eyes and chubby little cheeks. He watched her as she sucked her dummy and her eyes fluttered shut. She was the double of Haley. '_**I don't tell her I need her. She's over me, that's where we are'**_

Haley wished she had the guts to tell him she loved him but the rejection would crush her so she never did '_**He's over me, that's where we are.'**_Nathan__sighed, he had blown it. She would never love him again. _**'So we're as close as we may ever be again. Every other weekend'**_

_******************************************_

Haley stretched her arm across the bed reaching for him and felt his warm body beside her. She smiled, kissed his chest then moved her head to rest in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her as he stirred. "Morning baby" Haley smiled as his eyes fluttered open.

He looked down and was instantly met by the most beautiful brown eyes. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her on top of his chest. He kissed he with all the love he held for her and when they pulled apart she wrested her forehead against his. A smile spread across her face when he whispered the words "I love you Hales."

"I love you too, Nathan." Suddenly Nathan rolled over so Haley was pinned underneath him.

"You know, the kids are still asleep…" Nathan smirked and began to kiss down her neck.

"Nathan!" Haley giggled.

Haley's eyes opened suddenly. She rolled over and reached her hand out for him only to be met with the cold, un-slept-in side of the bed. A tear ran down her face and she quickly got up and headed for the shower. She opened the door to their en-suite and the memory of what happened flashed through her head. She closed the door again and walked into the other bathroom.

_**Every other SaturdayFirst thing in the morningI turn the TV on to make the quiet go awayI know why, but I don't know whyWe ever let this happenFallin' for forever was a big mistakeThere's so much not to do and all day not to do it inEvery other weekend**_

Haley spent most of the morning and thinking about Nathan. She had to get out the house. As if they read her mind Brooke and Peyton arrived unexpectedly.

"Tutor Mom!" Brooke shouted as she entered the house. "Get your purse we're going shopping for my engagement party outfit!"

"No need to shout Brooke. I'm right here." Haley appeared from the music room with red puffy eyes. "Give me a second to get ready."

"Hales are you ok?" Peyton asked.

"Yea, I just miss them." she smiled sadly. Brooke and Peyton looked at her sympathetically, knowing she didn't just mean the kids, then enveloped her in a big hug.

"Come on, we need to get ourselves some sexy outfits for Monday Night!" Brooke smiled excitedly.

Haley was glad that Brooke and Peyton were there as a distraction. She kept a smile plastered on her face for the entire time so that she didn't ruin Brooke's day. But inside she was missing her family like crazy. At lunch Brooke and Peyton were talking about what Julian would think of Brooke's outfit and Haley was off in a day dream. "I'm going to tell him I love him!" She blurted out.

Brooke and Peyton looked at her confused for a moment before Brooke Stood up screaming excitedly and ran around the table to hug Haley. "Its about time Tutor Mom!"

**********************************************

When Sunday finally arrived Haley waited in the parking lot for Nathan to arrive with the kids. When his car pulled up to the space beside her she smiled and her heart began to race. She had decided she would wait until Brooke and Julian's engagement party to tell Nathan but seeing him she didn't know if she could hold it in. Nathan opened the door and smiled at her. His eyes were sad. They always looked this way when he was giving the kids back and it broke her heart. Nathan hated this part. He would hardly see his kids for the next 2 weeks. The odd day here and there was all he saw them. It wasn't because Haley wouldn't let him. It was the life of a professional basketball player.

_**Every other SundayI empty out my backseatWhile my children hug their motherIn the parking lot**_

He opened the back door and Jamie jumped out and ran towards Haley. She lifted him up in her arms and hugged him tightly for a long moment.

"Momma, Daddy took us swimming yesterday and I jumped in and Daddy caught me! Then we played basketball because Ellie fell asleep after swimming and I beat Daddy!"

"Wow! I was going to ask if you had fun but I don't think I need to anymore." She laughed and when she looked up she saw Nathan smiling at Ellie and rubbing her back while he walked towards her. Her little eyes were barely open.

"I think you tired her out." Haley said as she put Jamie down and took Ellie from Nathan's arms.

"Yea, she didn't sleep well last night. I think she missed her Mom." Nathan said looking at Ellie sadly.

Haley smiled at her baby daughter and rubbed her back then turned to put her in the car. Nathan turned to face her after emptying the kids' things out of the car. He had to swallow hard. Haley was on her tiptoes struggling to strap Ellie into the car. Her top had ridden up at the back and a small number 23 was visible. Nathan couldn't help it. He walked towards her and put his hand on her hips.

Haley jumped at the feel of his hands on her. She stopped what she was doing and shut her eyes for a second before his breath on the back of her neck made her shiver. "Let me get that." he mumbled and pulled her lightly out of the way. He strapped the sleeping baby in with ease then kissed her forehead and shut the door lightly.

"Thanks." Haley smiled. "Come on Jim! Say bye to Daddy." she shouted when she saw Jamie playing with his basketball on the grass. She reluctantly turned and got into the car while Jamie hugged Nathan and said goodbye. She wound down the window after he had helped Jamie into the car. "We'll see you tomorrow night at the party" she smiled.

"Oh! Are they coming too?" Nathan's face lit up. "I thought my Mom would be watching them"

"I thought you would want some more time with them. Deb said she would pick them up form the party so I can stay later. Ok kids, wave to Daddy."

_**We don't talk much,Maybe goodbye to each otherAs she drives away with every piece of heart I got,**_

Nathan watched as everyone he loved drove away form him. He waved until they were out of sight then got into his car and headed back to his house.

_**I re-convince myself we did the right thing agian,Every other weekend**_

_**She's over me that's where we are**_

_**We're as close as we may ever be againEvery other weekendYeah, for fifteen minutes,We're a family againGod, I wish that she was still with me again**_

_**Every other weekend.**_

When he got home the first thing he heard was the phone ringing. "Hello." he answered

"Hey little brother."

"Hey Luke what's up?"

"I was just checking how today went."

"It gets harder every week man." Nathan sighed as he threw himself onto the sofa. "Every time I see her I… my heart hearts man."

"I know man…" Lucas didn't know what to say to his brother. He didn't know how he would feel if he had to live like that with Peyton and Sawyer. He wouldn't cope.

"I love her Luke. I just don't think she loves me back anymore."

"You know that's not true Nate! It'll just take time, you've been through a lot."

"It's been 10 months, Luke. I've blown it."

"Just tell her that you still love her Nate. It's the only way you'll be able to move on."

**************************************

Friday night came and Nathan waited at the bottom of the stairs outside Tric until he saw his Mom's car pull up. She had stayed on in his house to help Haley out as the Nanny. His breathing hitched when he saw Haley climb out of the car. She was wearing the most amazing green dress and her hair was in loose curls. She looked _amazing, _even more than usual. He went over to the car and said hi to his Mom while he got Ellie and Jamie out of the car. Haley was in the trunk getting out the present and Ellie's changing bag.

"I'll get those Hales." Nathan rested Ellie on his hip and took the bags in his other hand.

"Thanks Nate." She smiled then looked up to see Jamie running up the stairs into Tric. "Jamie! Come back down here and wait for me and Daddy!" she turned to Nathan. "You don't mind do you? I thought it would be nice if we went in as a family."

Nathan smiled. " Not at all. It sounds perfect."

Haley was sitting at the bar. She was trying to find the courage to tell Nathan. Just as she downed another glass of champagne she felt a presence beside her. She didn't have to look up to know it was him.

"Hey, everything ok?" he asked, concerned. He had seen her from across the room sitting at the bar alone.

"Yea, fine." she smiled at him. They continued to look at each other until a You and Me by Lifehouse started to play. Nathan held out his hand and without a second thought she took it. He lead her to the dance floor and they began to softly sway to the music. Haley stared up at him nervously. He moved his hands from hers and placed them around her waist. She followed his lead and placed her arms around her neck then laid her head on his chest.

"You look amazing Hales" he whispered. He felt as though they were the only ones in the room. She looked up at him.

"I need to tell you something Nathan. It's important."

"Is everything ok?" he asked, worried.

Their dancing was interrupted by Ellie toddling up and pulling on Nathan's trouser leg. She lifted her arms signalling that she wanted lifted. Just then Lucas swooped in and spun Ellie across the dance floor making the little girl giggle and clap her hands. Lucas winked at Nathan as he took Haley in his arms again.

They went back to being silent. Just enjoying being in each others arms. Then the song changed. As the song came on Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Julian, Skills and Mouth all looked at each other worried. "This next one is More Than Anyone by Gavin DeGraw for all you lovers out there on the floor"

Nathan and Haley continued to dance and Nathan held Haley tighter in case she tried to move away. This was the perfect moment.

When the chorus began Haley looked up at Nathan to find him looking back.

"I love you." they said in unison.

Haley looked at Nathan surprised and Nathan did the same to Haley. When they both realised what they had just said and that both of them had said it huge smiles broke out across their faces. Nathan laughed and lifted Haley up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her forehead against his smiling.

"I love you too." they said again in unison.

They then leant in and shared their first kiss in over 10 months. This moment was perfect and it had been a long time since they were this happy.

***********************************

Haley stretched her arm across the bed reaching for him and felt his warm body beside her. She smiled, kissed his chest then moved her head to rest in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her as he stirred. "Morning baby" Haley smiled as his eyes fluttered open.

He looked down and was instantly met by the most beautiful brown eyes. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her on top of his chest. He kissed he with all the love he held for her and when they pulled apart she wrested her forehead against his. A smile spread across her face when he whispered the words "I love you Hales."

"I love you too, Nathan." Suddenly Nathan rolled over so Haley was pinned underneath him.

"You know, the kids are still asleep…" Nathan smirked and began to kiss down her neck.

"Nathan!" Haley giggled as he tickled her.

"What's so funny? They both looked up to find Jamie standing at the door in his pyjamas.

He jumped on the bed and both Haley and Nathan began tickling him.

***********************************

**THE END**

**Review and let me know what you think! x**


End file.
